Days in vain
by RikuSenpai
Summary: This is a very short Story about Levi and Eren... After watching Episode 14 i HAD to do this D enjoy it


**hey hey Sup It´s Riku again =)**

**welllllllllll i made a short story about Levi and Eren... Gosh i love Levi *_* ~~~~ and yeahhhhhhh i needed to do a story after i watched Episode 14 **

**I´m sorry for my English i hope you´ll forgive me and enjoy the story anyway (~^o^)~**

**Beware! This is M rated sooooo if you cant handle it please leave.**

When i opened my eyes, i realised that this wasn't a nightmare, No... It was reality. My hands are numb, I'm thirsty, hungry, but i ignored it. Its been now a few days since I'm locked in this dungeon. My hands tied up with handcuffs and I cant really move. They treat me like I´m no human like I'm a monster, I longed so much for freedom but they took it away from me. I never thought the people i respected would do this to their own soldiers..

The first day was the worst ever and now I'm sadly getting used to this, its dark in here and there is no fresh air, the soldiers are unfriendly. After turning into a Titan and sealing the gate i fainted and the next morning when i woke up i was here in a cell, i tried to remember what happend and looked around..there were two soldiers outside looking at me, i looked closer since everything was blurry it took a little to notice the uniform they were wearing but it snapped very fast ..._Survey corps_...those wings... wings of freedom... I immediately knew who those two were... the sitting tall blonde man was Erwin Smith, The 13th commander of the Scouting Legion, as i heard he was far-thinking, intelligent and respected, he looked intensively into my eyes and watched every motion, the smaller guy with black hair was leaning against the wall, his gaze was rather expressionless yet i felt it was harder to breath... Lance Corporal Levi... He's a corporal in the scouting legion and known to be the most powerful solider, the squad leader of the Special Operations Squad. I had a mixed feeling when they looked at me and i felt very uneasy _"uhm...?" "Dont bother to bark, dog...listen to what this man has to say..."_ an uncertain gaze yet it made me shiver as he jerked his head to captain Smith.. i looked at the sitting tall blonde and he opened his mouth and told me the situation, after that captain Levi intended to take responsibility for me and Smith agreed yet didn't said more then i had to wait a little longer in here. When they left Corporal Levi stopped walking and looked back at me just to click with his tongue and his lips formed a smirk... that time i thought it was great and i would be free soon... I never thought that my stay in this cellblock would become the absolute hell... Much more worse then anything else...

Its been now a few days.. I don't know which day it is nor what time...**_ Click_**... The door opened and someone was walking my way..._ " i'll take care of this one now... Dismiss..."_ when i heard that voice my body reacted on its own... It started to shiver and shudder... I already lost control over this body, yet I was too proud to let go and i still fight against giving up. The handcuffs started to make noise due to my reactions and a shadow was now in front of my cell... _"Now now did you miss your master that much you cant hold it anymore?"_ hearing him say that i felt an extreme rage and I couldn't help but glared at him which made him look into my eyes and grin..._" Now thats the look..."_ he commanded me to stand up and move to the lacitte gate...The first time this happened i ignored what he said and didn't looked at him... I damaged his ego then he beated me up and didn't gave me food for a few days yet violated me all the way, when i reached the grid his seductive gaze looked all over me and it made me shiver once more... I knew very well what i had to do yet i couldn't do it. He waited and looked at me rather annoyed _"...you know what to do, pet..."_ I looked to the ground and bit my bottom lip. He looked once more at me and then jerked my head close to his... _" you've got some guts...Let´s see how you handle this"_ when he said that i felt a pain trough my body, i felt that he kicked my crotch very hard and i couldn't take it but collapsed _"urghhhh..." _i glared at him without a comment_ " thats were you belong to... Under my mercy you shithead"_ he jerked the door open and entered... His gaze still very intensive. I turned my head to the left to escape that burning look, but it didn't changed anything and he pulled my pants down, as he pressed his hard manhood against my ass, my body reacted on it´s own and twitched, i could feel my own member getting hard and then he rubbed himself against my entrance up and down... _"Tch..."_ I had to hold my voice back because i was ashamed to let him hear that i actually felt something and my body got used to his touch... He took my hands in his and brought them to the cold bars telling me to hold on them... _"I'll teach you once more where your place is,pet"_ without any preparation he shoved his arousal in me _"urgh..."_ it was so painful i bit my bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed... I wanted to cry or to scream but i couldn't do it.. I thought so many times of turning into a titan and just kill him, but i knew he would be faster... _" if you change into a titan and try something funny, I´ll make sure to kill you within a second and the last thing you´ll see or feel were me fucking your pride... Understood?"_ how could i ever forget that? I never once tried it but thought so often about it... Feeling the way he's spreading my inner walls made me sick and i wanted to throw up my guts yet i felt pleasure.. his thrusts were merciless and powerful like Captain Levi was known, his breath was heavy but lustful, this is the only time you could tell he was feeling so much but i never saw his face, since he would only take me from behind... _" you can bark now if you want to..." _his voice was deep and i felt his hot breath on my neck... _" nghhhh..."_ he was moving faster and then suddenly something warm touched my dick, when i felt his hand on my dripping member shivered and twitched in his hand _"nghhh... What... What are you doing..."_ since it was the first time he ever touched me i was confused, I never felt this before.. No one ever touched that place... Yet it reacted so much from being raped... _"Heh... You like that huh? Enjoy this virgin boy... It may be your last time..."_ still holding onto the grid i rocked against him and could feel him even deeper, I don't know why i did this... _"Thats it.. You can also enjoy this honestly... I do you everyday and no matter how cruel i am you're wounds recover in no time heh... Amazing~~"_ i could tell he was mocking me but i just clicked annoyed with my tongue... _"Tch... Im almost there... So squeeze a little more"_ i didn't knew what he wanted from me, so i just kept to move my hips... _" heh...are you in heat already? but that not what i told you to do..." **smack**_ he spanked my ass and with each time it was harder and more forceful.._**smack!**_the hard thrusts and that smacking were so painful that i just wanted to escape... _"I shall continue to train you everyday... a dog like you need to be disciplined ... Ngh..."_ his groans in my ears, his hard heat in my deepest place, the noise of his body slapping, the rattle and jingle of my handcuffs and my very quite cry for his touch... this all filled the room... the room where i was locked in, with the person who held me in here, the person who i wanted to be, the one who i respected, the one who took my freedom and my body yet i couldn't hate it. I denied it that i didn't liked it but i needed the pain to know that I'm still in hell... Yes... This is the cruel world i was born in... The hell i live in.. yet its so beautiful ...i can't give up... Not yet... Not here...

**soooo i hope you liked it ^^**

**i guess ill make more SnK stories**

**thanks for reading**


End file.
